A computing device, such as a personal computer, laptop computer, or mobile phone, may enter a sleep state or other power-saving states to conserve power and to extend the battery life of the computing device. When the computing device enters a sleep state, power may still be provided to some components of the computing device (e.g., components to support waking up from the sleep state). Generally, the more components of the computing device that are not powered during a system sleep state, the more power may be conserved. Accordingly, manufacturers of computing devices may desire to further reduce power consumption of computing devices by removing or disabling power from one or more components of a computing device when the computing device enters a sleep state.